Computer Exploit
by Shikono Kamoe
Summary: I know that Quatre is a lot like Duo, but his personality is still there so have fun reading this. Oh if there's like two of something don't mind it I suck at writing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Computer Exploit –Part one  
  
Author: Shikono Kamoe  
  
Rating: * jumps to * R  
  
Paring: 3x4 and 2x5 eventually (may hint 1x2)  
  
Warnings: Nudity, language, blood, and some torture.  
  
Summary: O.K. ummmmm…… It's been awhile say a few years. So Quatre is 19. He's been forced to do computer experiments with VR. Quatre is slowly losing the will to even mentally fight back. He is beginning to believe what the scientists are saying.  
  
Author's note: Well here's the first chapter. No I'm not going to tell you what they are saying to him. Read and find out your self. Well this chapter is kinda depress'n' so just bear with it. This chapter is in Q-man's point of view. I've never attempted this before. There I gave you fair warring. Well here we go!!!!  
  
  
  
A light flicked and shined through my tightly closed eyes. I didn't want that light to go on it signified another day of what I called Hell. I found it quite ironic actually, in the beginning they shut me in a cold, damp, pitch-black room, I was terrified simply terrified. I didn't want to be there in the dark, I didn't like it there. I wanted nothing more than the light to switch back on and save me from the terrors of the night only to find that the light also brought terror.  
  
I realized that I had been raised oblivious and naïve to the world around me. Yet I wished and longed for those days to return to me. I never thought that I would ever end up in a God forsaken Hellhole, where god was the only one there. Sometimes I longed for something to go wrong terribly wrong. Something like my death would come. Yes, how I longed for death to company me in my dreams and take me to the world of no pain. Yes, in a matter of weeks I went from Quatre to an unknown person not even my reflection could tell who he was. I felt so dreary and forsaken.  
  
What had I ever done to deserve this? Nothing, that was the problem. Every time they hooked me up, nude body in all, I saw things I wish I could have never seen, and had just shut my eyes to. They'd leave me there once again to see the pain and sufferings of so many I could not help. Then they'd through me right back here where I was now, alone and secluded, just how I liked it. Yet I could not escape the images in my mind so cried, no I sobbed for all I was worth. I wished to help them, or at least be held by one who truly cared. That wish never came to and probably never will.  
  
"GET UP YOU WORTHLESS BUM OR ELSE!!!!!" A loud, shroud, hateful voice echoed through my cell.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" I grudgingly replied back.  
  
  
  
I hated that man I really hated him. Him and his drunk-off-his-ass all the time attitude. He was a straggly old coot long white beard going gray at the ends. He wore old torn bibs and torn apart sneakers that smelled grotesque. He truly looked like a hick. No offense mind you.  
  
  
  
I new what was to come after him the one person I actually loathed along with her brother was Relena Peacecraft, and Zechs. They said what they were doing to me was for the good of mankind. I had honestly stoped believing that after the first experiment. They keep telling me that I'm worthless and no good and I deserve this cruel and unjust punishment. What's really bad is that I wish I could watch them burn in Hell.  
  
  
  
"Yes I know this Jackel." A women's voice replied to a question unheard.  
  
Damn she's already here. He looked up to see a face of total arrogance.  
  
"Hello Quatre Rebara Winner." Relena said coldly and uncaringly.  
  
"Yeah, hi. (Bitch)" I coldly smiled flakly at her.  
  
"Good morning. I hope Jimins didn't harass you in any way." Zechs said.  
  
"What's good about it? ( Asshole) And don't give me that crap about how you wish nothing happened." I snapped back.  
  
"Oh, how do you know I didn't mean it?" Looks at me mused.  
  
"Yeah right!" I glared at him. "Let me guess I have something important to attend."  
  
"Not in those exact words, but yes Mr. Winner." Relena said coolly.  
  
"Fine whatever. Are you going to let me out or what?"  
  
"Of coarse. Open it up now." She demanded of the cell keeper.  
  
"Y-y-y-yes ma'ma" He weakly replied fumbling with the cell keys.  
  
"Well get on with it imbecile!" Zechs yelled.  
  
Finally the poor afraid fool got the right key and unlocked my cell. I tried running once before only to find there was no way out unless they want you out. Well you never want them to want you out. Trust me. I calmly walked out. I rose taller than her, but still shorter than her brother. That urked me sometimes. I always wondered if I'd ever rise taller than any man I ever met. I glared down at here trying to make her seem small enough to smash with my bare foot. She just evil grinned at me. Now I knew I was in for something totally horrible. I didn't dare look up at her brother then I knew I'd get shivers down my back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I was in the chair strapped in naked and cold as usual. This time they put a whole helmet on me instead of the usual goggles. My body shivered as I felt a presence stand over me. Then I felt a needle poke its sharp way through my skin. I felt a very hot rush go through my body, hotter than I was used to. Then I was able to turn on the computer system on my own. I didn't know how I did it, but I know that I had done. Everything whizzed in my head causing pain. I screamed in agony as this experience happened.  
  
  
  
Everything became one after that. I could feel everything that was going on to others. If I came upon someone being shot I felt every individual shot coarse through various places on my body.  
  
Then the worst came, the computer program fallowed a woman's scream to a dark alleyway, and there I saw a man forcing himself into her. Her face had been brutally beaten, and as before I was able to feel everything. I felt her pain and her fear. It hurt oh so much. I wanted to scream, and then I realized I was screaming. My voice cracked, but I didn't care I kept screaming. It hurt too much not to cry. I yanked on my restraints pulling forward away from the horred machine. I felt a cold blade go across both my wrists just as I pulled hard enough to cut my own. Then the most disgusting thing happened he cut her neck, I felt that also, but that wasn't the worst thing I felt her die but he was still going. Then it switched to what he was feeling. He LOVED it, he enjoyed every moment of her pain it turned him on it made him hard over and over again.  
  
I was so appalled by this I screamed, I cried, and I yelled out to a room filled of people wouldn't give a Fuck about it. I wanted to be free and now.  
  
"TURN OFF!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
Then there was nothing, black.  
  
"Let go of me now." I ordered.  
  
The machine did as asked and I was clasped against the cool cold floor.  
  
"Get him out of here now you fools!" Relena barked "Place him in sector 1005. Do I make my self clear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
The last thing I felt was rough callused hands dump me in the open alleyway. The cold air biting on my skin. The last thing I heard was foots steps and men's voices.  
  
"Hey come 'ere."  
  
"What now Maxwell?"  
  
"Just come 'ere. I think he's still alive. We should help 'im."  
  
" What are we going to tell him, he fallowed us home?"  
  
"Good idea Wu!"  
  
"Oh please."  
  
  
  
TBC Author's note well here you go chapter one. I honestly don't know what's next. Hope you like Quatre's mean. Side I mean I thought it was a good idea so I hope you do to. GTG  
  
  
  
Dammit Heather you have to write more this is incredibly unfair!! You just can't leave it like that!! You must write more!! Or in the name of Saturn I will punish you!!!! 


	2. First Empressions

Title: Computer Exploit  
  
Author: Shikono Kamoe  
  
Rating: R (still)  
  
Coupling: Okay this is how bad I am. The coupling is wrong on chapter 1. 2x5, 5x2 (eventually) and I don't know about Quatre yet.  
  
Warnings: I'll know them at the end. * grins *  
  
Author's note: I don't really have one. Other than it's in Heero's POV.  
  
  
  
I sat waiting, in front of my computer, for them to arrive. Wondering what else I should in-trust them with. They were good employees. I clicked on my lap top's screen to look at there pictures.  
  
Duo Maxwell, an American with loud issues, well at least sometimes. I didn't know about him sometimes, he was very unpredictable, but he got his job done and more every time. So, I had no complaints with him.  
  
Chang, Wufei, a very strict person, but he was the order in duo's life. Being Chinese, made him very self righteous, I was surprised when he came home with Duo and joined us. Duo had showed him the ropes in one day, he was quite the learner.  
  
Anyone Duo trusted I came to find I could also, which was a surprise to me. Chang stayed, in my opinion, only because Duo had asked him to with those earnest eyes of his. Which usually meant that Duo had another admirer, one, by the way he looked at Duo with caring, loved him some what.  
  
Then the familiar sound of the door closing, very loudly in fact, I only had to guess once to figure out who was home.  
  
"Come on Maxwell, Yuy is going to be upset with you." Chang's voice argued.  
  
"None since Wu." Duo said with some distress.  
  
Now I knew something was a foot when Chang had abjections. He was generally very good at knowing what I would abject to. This is why I made the quick decision to investigate.  
  
"Maxwell I'm serious about this."  
  
"So am I Fei. I did this when I found you."  
  
"…But that was different."  
  
"What was different?" I asked while turning the corner. That's when I saw him.  
  
He had blonde hair that was a little longer than his ear, he had white skin with cuts, bruises, markings, and lashing marks. I had to use everything I had not to look the least bit sorry for him. I quickly noticed that he was without any clothes. I proceeded to look at Duo with my usual finesse when he brought home something home that wasn't part of the package I ordered.  
  
Duo eeped when he saw me glaring at him everything I had.  
  
"Why did you bring him home Duo?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said he followed us home?" Duo looked at me a moment before he realized that that wasn't going to work. "It was Wu's idea he made me!"  
  
"WHAT?! I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT MAXWELL!!!!" Chang defended himself.  
  
I was about to say something when the blonde made an incoherent noise. I looked down to watch him shift his arms underneath him to prop up on them. As he did so I had, for some odd reason, a fascination with the way he moved.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
His voice was so melancholy and sweet at the same time it hurt to hear him talk. …But then again it's probably just me.  
  
"You're not where ever you were before at least." I replied.  
  
"…And where is here?"  
  
He sat up slowly; sitting just right he didn't show anything that shouldn't be seen. Then he lifted his face to look at me. I just about fainted inwardly when I saw his eyes. They were a very light blew, crystal even, but something else was there within the crystal clear blue. Something that seemed to kill him slowly within.  
  
"I can't tell you why now we don't know if we can trust you with the information." I finally replied.  
  
"Hee-chan seriously, you're in ore hide out. Now where that is, is the secret."  
  
Duo bent down to look into eyes face to face. The blonde was startled when Duo severed the eye connection between us. I was relieved and at the same time, oddly enough, mad at him for doing so.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, That's Wu…" He pointed to Chang.  
  
"Chang Wufei, Maxwell." He said with his normal stature.  
  
"He's a stick in the mud, and well, I better not tell you his, because he may decide to kill you." Duo finished looking at me.  
  
That's when I did something totally out of character for me. I bent down, looked him straight in the eye, and said:  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy, and I'll have to know your name to figure out or not if I should kill you or not."  
  
He looked at me puzzled a moment before he realized what I was asking of him.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Nice to meet you?"  
  
Well I knew his last name, but I wondered if he was related to the well know computer system family.  
  
"Yes I am, or was, or maybe still am. I don't know anymore." He answered my thoughts confusedly.  
  
He had read my thoughts; he was one of the first to that. I was very surprised at that on then a blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"What size are you Quatre, clothes wise?" I implied.  
  
"I…ah…"  
  
He looked at me a surprised.  
  
"Never mind you look about my size."  
  
So with that I left him to get some clothes. 


End file.
